WildeHopps Tails
by Stuffwell
Summary: Here you'll find a collection of WildeHopps stories that I have written at my leasure. From sharing a moment under the stars, to Nick learning how to dance, I'm sure you'll find something that will just make your heart melt for these two beatuiful creatures! I sure do hope you enjoy them!
1. The Most Beautiful Star of All

Nick and Judy sat together on the rooftops of one of the buildings Nick would hang out as a kid. They were both looking up at the night sky, ignoring all the hustle and bustle of the city down below. They were busy counting stars and they held their paws, their fingers interlocking each other.

Judy was able to name every constellation and what they meant. Nick just smiled as he looked at her and back at the night sky, listening to her go on and on about the cosmos above them. He could listen to her talk all day! It really got his heart beating just the way she spoke and pointed out stars he didn't ever know about. He'd point some out and ask some questions but mostly just let her do all the talking. How cute it was, her just talking about the stars for hours.

Once she had spoken about every inch of the night sky, Nick said:

"You missed one, Carrots."

She responded with:

"Really? Where?"

Nick, the sly fox he was just smiled and said:

"Right here." As he leaned in closer to caress her furry cheek and kissed her.

After he broke away, Judy blushed and said:

"Aw, Nick…" she said as she placed a paw to his face, slowly petted it as she looked into those piercing green eyes.

"I could look at those eyes all night! They have the most beautiful stars of all." Nick said which earned him a kiss from Judy. They stared at each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, no…eternity. Their heads met each other as they both got lost in each other's eyes, not saying anything but "I love you" with their eyes.

Finally they gave each other one more but longer kiss before they turned their heads back to the stars and their heads tilted to rest upon each other as they just stared into the night sky for the rest of the night.


	2. My Dumb Fox

"Get up, you dumb fox!" Nick heard as he was being shaken awake.

It was getting brighter, his eyes finally opened.

"Mmmm? Oh, hey there Carrots." He said with a smile.

"What could possibly make you want to wake up a sleeping fox?" He asked.

"You've been asleep well over 9 hrs, Nick! It's mid-afternoon now." Judy replied.

Nick just yawned and said:

"It's called enjoying a day off. I've hardly had decent sleep."

"Well, I'm afraid that just comes with the territory. It's a price we all cops must pay but it's worth it."

"Heh…spoken like a true cop. It's worth every minute because I get to spend it with you."

"Are you trying to butter me up?"

"I don't know? Is it working?"

"Dumb fox…"

Nick just smiled, he still enjoyed getting under her skin though now-a-days it was more in a playful way.

"So, you going to fix me something since I skipped about 2 meals today?" He asked.

"I don't know, are you going to keep picking on me like that?"

"You know I only pick on you because I love you."

Judy smiled and walked up to Nick who was sitting shirtless in bed and gripped his paw, and looked lovingly into his eyes.

She stared into those big green, half-lidded eyes for what seemed like forever.

She finally kissed him and said:

"That's what I love about you. You keep me in my toes."

"Do you know how hard it is to keep up with a speedy little bunny?"

"I don't know, you seem to know what you're doing, or do I make it too easy for you?"

"Wait, are you saying you go easy on me on purpose?"

"Mmmmmm, maybe…"

"Aw, come on, Carrots!"

Judy giggled.

"You're such a dumb fox, sometimes."

"And I thought I was the one keeping you on you're toes…"

"Maybe you are, and maybe you're not."

"There you go again, giving me mixed signals."

"Can you keep up or not?"

"Judy, I'm up for anything with you."

"Mmm, that's my fox!"

"So I'm you're fox now?"

"Well…uh…you always have been my fox…"

They both grew silent for a moment or two. Nick, turned the phrase over in his head, almost as if he didn't think Judy would ever say such a thing about him but it shouldn't even come as that big of a surprise. They have been dating for about a month or two after all. Yet here he was, surprised by the statement as if she's never said it before.

"Wow, Judy…that's uh…that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me…"

"Well, I mean it, Nick! You mean so much to me and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Nick smiled and drank in her beauty.

"Well in that case, you're my bunny. My one and only…"

Judy returned a smile, kissed him and said:

"Thanks, Nick. I know no one cares about me more than you do."

"You mean more to me than anything, everyone else. There are millions of mammals in this city. I know every single one of them and out of them all, I choose you."

They held paws and looked into each other's eyes for awhile but were interrupted by the sound of Nick's growling stomach.

"Heh, whoops! Forgot I was hungry there for a second…"

"Dumb fox…how about I take you out to dinner?"

"That would be great, my bunny."


	3. Shut Up and Dance with Me

(For a moment ignore the fact that Nick knows how to dance just from looking at the end credits of Zootopia)

"H-Hey! Nice place, Carrots! How did you get to afford such a nice place?" Nick said, as they were seated at a fancy restaurant.

"Well, I pulled some strings, even asked Fru Fru about it and she recommended it. I thought you knew everyone in Zootopia."

"Just because I know everyone, doesn't mean I have connections and ways to get into _EVERY_ joint. Trust me, there's still some mammals that have some bad blood between me and them. Besides, I would have been able to freely get Jumbo Pops on a daily basis if ole Jumbo wouldn't be so discriminatory towards me and others."

"What so being a cop isn't enough to get you everywhere?"

"Carrots, there's still plenty of mammals out there that judge me the moment they see my face. But…that's not going to stop me from being the kind of fox I want to be. You taught me that, Judy."

She smiled at him.

The last time Nick ever told her what he wanted to be, it was on the gondola in the Rainforest District. Nick had since just accepted the fact that the world will judge him no matter what. But that should never stop him from achieving his goals, his hopes and dreams. Shouldn't stop him from becoming who or what he wants to be. It didn't matter who liked him or not. Just those who did care, mattered most to Nick. Judy was special to him because she inspired him to be who he always wanted to be.

There was a live band playing with a dance floor and about two or three dozen other mammals there having dinner, done already dancing the night away. Nick and Judy both looking at the menu for what's good.

"Ah, you took me to a restaurant that serves bread? My, my Carrots! I had no idea you had such expensive taste."

Judy just shot him a look that read:

_"I appreciate the humor, but really Nick?"_

"Better hope they don't serve blueberry jam or else I may fill up on bread before-"

But before Nick finish his sentence, another song began to play but a little bit louder. Judy's ears shot up in excitement. She recognized the tune.

"Oooooh, Nick! I love this song! Come on!"

"Uh, what?"

Before Nick could say another word, Judy grabbed his paw.

"Come ON, Nick! Dance with me!"

"Uh, Carrots…you should know…"

"Shut up you dumb fox and dance!"

"But-"

"DANCE!"

She yanked Nick away and he couldn't stop her. Before he knew it he was on the dance floor with his partner. Nick just froze as Judy was practically hopping with excitement.

"Come on, Nick!"

Nick just stood there like a deer in the headlights.

"Niiiiiiick, what's wrong?"

Nick nervously looked around, then whispered in Judy's ear:

"I um…I don't know how to dance."

Judy practically shouted:

**"YOU DON'T KNOW H-"**

Nick quickly placed his paw over her mouth. Everyone stopped dancing, the band stopped playing. All eyes where on them.

Nick nervously laughed, smiled to their specters and said:

"Hehe, I don't know who runs this place but it's one happening dance hall, am I right? Hehe!"

Everyone just looked at the nervous fox in amazement.

*_ahem* _"As you were…" He finally said as everything became lively and animated again. That was a close one…

He whispered to Judy:

"Jeez, Carrots! Way to put me on the spot like that."

"Sorry Nick. I just thought you'd know how to dance."

"Yea, well I don't…all those school dances…no one…no one ever asked me."

"Not even the prettiest vixen in school?"

"Nope, no one…"

Judy looked upon the crestfallen fox and said:

"What if I was that vixen?"

Nick's ears perked up.

"What?"

"What if I was that girl that asked you to dance."

"Well…I…I don't kno-"

"I'll teach you."

"Right here? R-right now?"

"Yes, Nick. There's nothing to it really. Bunnyburrows had its fair share of hole-downs so I know a thing or two."

"What, are you gonna teach me the hop?"

Judy shot him a "_Really?_" look.

"Just shut up and let me teach you. Now, place your paws on my waist and then you…"

Judy took Nick through the step by step instructions of how to court a lady in a dance. His moves where a little nervous, slow and a bit awkward and he nearly stepped on Judy's foot but he soon got the hang of it.

"Nick, your a natural!"

"Heh, nothing to it!"

"Now uh…do you think you could teach me the fox trot?"

"Ah ha ha ha ha, very funny Carrots…"

Judy gave the fox a sly smirk as she allowed Nick to lead her through the dance.


	4. You Scratch My Back…

Nick and Judy were sitting on Nick's couch of his rather run down apartment. He had at least done his best to straighten the place up despite it's rather…poor appearance but he was at least saving up for a better place to live since he started working for the ZPD.

There were many random objects around the room from his multiple hustles he had run most of which he fully intended to rid his medium-sized apartment of. It was at least larger than Judy's small apartment.

They were watching a movie Judy insisted that Nick watch.

"Aw, come on Nick! You'll love it!" She finally said, as she popped the DVD in of one of her favorite movies growing up. She sat in Nick's lap as he took up most of the space of the couch, laying sideways.

They had been dating for quite a few months now and had regularly been watching movies from each of their library. Judy was a sucker for romantic films, even enjoyed some action films, buddy cop films (a handful reminded her of her and Nick), even some that Nick introduced her to.

Once the movie was over, she asked:

"So Nick. How'd you like it?" She hopped off of her boyfriend's lap.

"Well Fluff, I enjoyed that more than I'd like to admit." The fox stretched and adjusted his seating position. His legs were now touching the old wood floor so now he was seated in a normal seating position. He hunched over and started to scratch his back.

"I especially liked when the cougar broke the window and said, 'Special delivery, you filthy fluff balls!'" Nick said doing his best Nicholas Cougar impression.

Judy smiled, pleased that Nick enjoyed a movie he was reluctant to watch. She was busy cleaning up their mess while Nick tried to reach behind his back, trying to scratch a spot that had been bothering him for ages, it seemed.

Finally Judy noticed him struggling and asked:

"What's wrong, Nick?"

"Oh, just having trouble reaching this spot on my back and-oooh ah, yea…yea…th-that's the spot…"

Judy hopped from behind and began to massage his shoulders, pressing her thumb and fingers on the small of his back, the one pesky spot that Nick just couldn't reach. His tail started wagging.

"Heh, your really enjoying this, aren't you?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Oh-ho, Yea…mmm…" Nick tiled his head back and kissed Judy on her muzzle. Judy blushed a little.

"Thanks Carrots…"

Judy nuzzled Nick's muzzle as if to say:

"You're welcome."

Nick sat straight up and closed his eyes, focusing on the glorious massage his girlfriend was giving him.

He purred as she worked up and down his back, even kissing his back and face.

"Wow, Carrots. You really work wonders." His tail wagging faster now.

Judy responded by caressing his right ear and scratched it which triggered Nick's foot to twitch and thump rapidly as if he were a dog.

"Ooooooo, that's the spot!"

Judy smiled as her boyfriend practically melted in her paws. She kissed his nose and forehead as one paw tended to his ear the other on his back.

"I really had fun tonight, Nick. Maybe next movie night we can go out and see something new."

"Mmmmmm, I'd like that…" Nick purred as he was lost in massage paradise.

Judy gave him another kiss to the forehead before giving Nick a few more scratches and back rubs.

Nick smiled and purred…

"Mmmmm, Judy…"

Judy slowed down the massage and nuzzled and kissed Nick once more before stopping. Nick's thumping foot stopped and he opened his eyes.

"Um…Carrots. Why'd you stop?"

"Oh…was my fox enjoying his massage?"

"Was I? Yes, yes I was."

"Heh…maybe a little too much there, Slick."

She hugged him from behind before she walked over to sit in his lap again and kissed his muzzle.

"Yea, I…I really liked it Judy."

"Hm…I had you in the palm of my paw."

Nick placed both his paws on her shoulders and began to massage her own shoulders and booped his nose with hers as he worked his magic on her back.

Judy sat straight up, closing her eyes as Nick massaged her shoulders and back.

"Mmmmm, your really good at this, Nick."

"Finnick and I once ran a side hustle where we offered massages. Nothing fancy or sophisticated but…"

"This is nice, Nick. It's nearly what you'd get from a massage."

"I uh…I had a mammal who taught me…he's a massage therapist."

"How did you-?"

"I know everyone, remember?"

"Mmmmmmmm, Th-that's the spot Nick…" she said as she kissed Nick's nose. Nick returned the kiss but on her lips.

"Your a good kisser too!"

Nick smiled as he continued to work wonders.

Judy leaned in closer to Nick as she nearly fell asleep while Nick gave Judy paradise. As Judy nuzzled Nick's chest, he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Nick…" Judy said as she lost herself in the moment.

"Judy I…I want to let you know that you are the most precious mammal to me. I'll do anything to make you happy, to let the world know that your mine and mine alone."

Judy was asleep when Nick said this. Her nose twitched and a smile upon her face. When she didn't respond, Nick looked down to see her already asleep.

He watched her as her nose twitched and breathed softly.

Nick kissed her forehead after staring at her for what seemed like hours then he slowly and quietly picked her up in his arms only to get up and set her down on the couch. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, my little carrot cake."

Nick watched his little sleeping beauty one more time before silently stretching and yawning. He draped a blanket over Judy before walking over to a small cot that he barely fit, took off his shirt and lay in his own bed. He hugged his pillow close, and drifted off to sleep as he pulled the covers up.

"Mmmmm, Judy…"

He finally said as he drifted to sleep, imagining his own pillow was Judy who he longed to hold close. He dreamed sweet dreams of him and her holding paws and exchanging sweet nothings that night.


	5. I Scratch Yours

**AN: My first ever follow-up story. I thought I was going to move on to the next short story when I thought of a way to continue the previous story so here it is!**

* * *

Nick woke up the next morning with Judy in his arms which was a welcome surprise.

"Good morning, sunshine." She said almost teasingly.

Nick smiled and replied:

"Good morning, Judy."

Judy kisses him after her his greeting.

"I heard what you said last night…"

"Oh? I thought you were asleep."

Judy produced a carrot from underneath the covers only it wasn't just any carrot, it was her carrot pen she used to take notes and record messages. She pressed a button and Nick's voice was heard.

_"Judy I…I want you to know that you are the most precious mammal to me. I'll do anything to make you happy, to let the world know that your mine and mine alone."_

Judy clicked the pen off. A sly smile appeared on her face.

"Sly bunny!" Nick said as he hugged Judy closer. Judy kissed Nick again and said:

"Now I know how you truly feel about me. Nick…it was so sweet! Who knew you had such a sweet side!" Judy nuzzled his bare chest, practically burying her face in his fur then kissed his chest.

"It's true, Judy. I've never felt this way about anyone before and you…you changed my life for the better. I'm eternally grateful for what you've done for me and I can't thank you enough. I'd give you the whole world just for you, even walk to the very ends of the universe just for you, Judy. I think about you every night and day…I…I just love you so much, Judy and nothing or no one is ever going to change that." Nick hugged Judy a little tighter and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Judy Hopps."

Judy smiled and caressed Nick's face with her paw and said:

"You sweet but dumb fox. I don't need anything. I love you Nicholas Wilde, and all I ever need is you." She kissed her boyfriend and looked into his emerald eyes.

They laid in bed for about an hour or two basking in each other's embrace and company.

"So I guess this means your ready to cuddle with me now?" Nick asked.

Judy responded with:

"I thought you'd never ask but yes. I'm ready for the next level of our relationship. You mean a great deal to me and I've been waiting for you to return your affections." Nick kissed her before finally getting up and having breakfast as a more affectionate and serious couple.

Judy sat in his lap as they ate and Nick gave her his patented massages while they ate and nuzzled each other.

They spent the rest of their day off in the city park enjoying each other's day off and had a late afternoon picnic. They held paws for most of the day, enjoying the sunshine.

* * *

**AN: So that's the follow-up to "You Scratch My Back...". I thought "What if Judy had in fact heard what Nick told her as she feel asleep?" and it all just clicked! That's basically what all of these short stories are, they're "What if's". I feel this is a better thing to do instead of having to burden myself with a bigger story that would eventually give me writers block. Speaking of that:**

**I have an announcement! I have an all new story idea that'll be separate from WildeHopps Tails. It was to be a short story just like the ones you read here, but then I thought I could expand upon it. So "What if Nick got hit by actual night howlers and something told him deep inside his animalistic self that Judy was very special to him so much so that he cares for her instead of mauling and/or eating her?"**

**I don't have a title in mind yet but help would be appreciated. I'm leaning towards Wildfox though. I will be continuing WildeHopps Tails even when I start the new story and I even hope to update ya'll at with at least two chapters a week. **

**Do let me know and thank you for the support!**


	6. Hot Fox

**AN: While I'm still brainstorming some fresh, new story ideas, have something I've had in my notes for awhile. It's a shorter more comical story and I hope you enjoy it. This also takes place sometime before Nick joins the ZPD academy.**

"He should be here…" Judy said, as she was looking around for a post night howler Otterton.

"It's been two weeks since he was treated, I just thought we'd check up on him."

Nick had just picked up Judy from work to check up on the otter at the Naturalist Club.

"You know, the more we visit here, the more I like it."

Judy cringed at Nick's comment.

"Ugh, please don't remind me, Nick. I just want to check on Otterton and get out. Away from naked animals."

"Aw, come on! It's not that bad Carrots!"

Judy shot him a quick annoyed look which only made Nick smile.

"In fact, I think I may join the club."

Judy ignored his comment doing her best to stay strong.

"It's pretty toasty in here anyway…guess I may as well…" Nick slowly started to unbutton his shirt and loosen his tie, eventually taking it off. He started to unbutton his pants and undergarment and slide it off when Judy finally acknowledged him.

"Just…don't remind me Niiiiiick! Ah, N-Nick! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?"

She yelled as she finally turned to see Nick taking off his clothes.

"I'm just embracing the life of an animal. This IS a naturalist club after all. Ah, that breeze feels good!"

"Nick! Put you're clothes back on! Ugh, you're so embarrassing sometimes…"

"Come on, Carrots. No one is looking. Why I blend in very well."

Judy looked away, covering her eyes with her paws but couldn't hide the blush in her cheeks, she actually found the naked fox to be pretty hot but she didn't want to admit it. She didn't quite like it here anyway.

"Come on, embrace it!"

"L-Let's just find Emmett…"


	7. All For Her

**AN: I have some story ideas that I have decided to place in a more chronological order at least for now. This one is inspired by a certain song. Let's see if you can figure it out!**

* * *

It was Nick's last day before he had to leave for the ZPD Police Academy and was spending the whole day with Judy. They spent the day helping Nick pack, saw a movie, walked through the park and had a nice dinner just getting closer to one another.

Nick dreaded this day. He was excited about training to be a cop, sure. But he had grown a bit closer to Judy ever since they reconnected under the bridge those few months ago. They weren't quite serious just yet, but they were edging themselves closer each and every day. Nick had at least gotten rid of things he no longer needed as he was slowly but surly giving up his life as a con-mammal.

"Boy Officer Fluff, what a day it has been! One of the best I've had in a long time." Nick said after his last bite of dinner.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Nick. I just wanted to make the most out of your last day before you left for the academy. Think you can get up bright and early for it?" Judy asked.

"Well seeing as you're the first mammal to believe in me in a long time since my younger days, I'd say it wouldn't hurt. That's gonna be my new lifestyle, huh?"

"You got it, Slick."

Nick smiled at the remark. Previously, he wasn't one to get up early unless it involved hustling certain mammals at a certain time of day. He just wasn't much of a morning fox but he told himself he was doing this for Judy. Someone who came into his life unexpectedly, dragged him along into a case he once thought was just some poor missing otter but it wasn't until he saw that Mr. Big may have been involved did he take the case more seriously and thus he and Judy found it to be way bigger than just 14 missing mammals.

He could have just let Judy stand there and turn in her badge to Bogo right then and there as he returned to his hustling life but he didn't. He saw himself that night. He saw himself in Judy as it was clear to him that her world was crashing down much like how his crashed down and broke him many years ago as a kit who just wanted to be a Jr Ranger Scout. Wasn't long after when Nick told Judy, opened up to her about that. For the first time in his life, some mammal…SHE believed in him. She told him he's so much more than just a untrustworthy, sly fox. Their relationship had started to blossom from then on out and very slowly afterward, Nick saw just what Judy was talking about.

"I'm going to go shower. Do you plan on staying around or…?" Nick asked.

"Nick I…I want to be with you until it's time for you to leave."

This earned the bunny a tight hug from the fox.

"Ok, darlin' I'll be back in two shakes!"

Nick thought about all of that when he showered. How his and Judy's relationship truly started in that sky gondola, how they worked together with 10 hours left in the case and even months after when Judy apologized to him under that bridge. Slowly his true self was beginning to show itself to Judy. Something about her, he just really liked and he was going to dread not seeing her for months on end. He took several pictures, as much as he could on his phone so he'd at least have something to look at of her and her bright smile. God, she had the best smile. He didn't want to hurt her again nor ever want to see her cry. They weren't quite boyfriend and girlfriend just yet but they sure were dangerously close to it. He was doing this for her. She didn't have a partner at the moment and there was no denying they made a great team plus he'd see her on a daily basis. He saw how she was mistreated by Bogo and the other officers that night she almost turned in her badge. Despite that, she at least earned the respect she so deserved but it wasn't worth it to Judy because she had hurt the only mammal that eventually grew willing to help her out.

Once Nick was done, he dryed off and put a pair of boxers on. Judy was on her phone while she waited for her almost boyfriend.

"So…did you want me to sleep on the couch or-"

"Absolutely not, Judy."

Nick used her name. This was serious! Whenever Nick wasn't joking or being sarcastic he'd use Judy's actual name when he was serious about something.

The bunny's ears fell as did her expression a little. Though she was slightly confused yet curious. Her nose twitching as her expression showed her intrigue towards the fox's response. Nick loved the way her nose twitched. It was kinda cute.

Nick just pulled Judy into his arms in an embrace and he whispered:

"Cuddle with me."

Judy's ears shot up in surprise.

"Ar-are you sure?"

"Judy…I've never been more sure about this in my entire life. I know we're not…boyfriend and girlfriend just yet but…I think we're one step away and…if I'm going to be honest here…" Nick pulled away from Judy and knelt down to her level and kept a paw on her shoulder. Now they were eye to eye of each other.

"…I'm…I'm going to miss you sooooo much. I know it'll be worth earning that badge and helping you with cases, crimes and such everyday but I really really really like you, Judy. Like…a lot. I've given it a lot of thought and…I think we're about ready for the next step. I'll miss you terribly but…I want you to know that I'm doing this for you. I don't want you be alone and least of all with someone who doesn't get along as well as we do. You believed in me when others didn't and…I just can't thank you enough, Judy. So…cuddle with me so I can get as much as you beside me as I can before I leave."

Judy's mouth was open a bit in surprise but it turned into a warm smile and she hugged Nick.

"Of course I'll cuddle with you, Nick."

And so they both climbed into Nick's bed. Judy being held so close to her as she soon fell asleep. Nick on the other…paw, couldn't quite sleep because he wanted to drink in as much of this moment as possible. He did get some sleep and even planted kisses upon Judy's forehead, dreading the daylight as once the sun was up, so would he. The thoughts of Judy kept him up though he had about an hour or two maybe a bit more of sleep. He still thought he could manage. This was like…his ultimate sacrifice having to nearly give up sleep, by getting up earlier than he usually was.

_It's all for her!_ He'd remind himself and just thinking of her…it kept him up stronger than his average blend of joe at Snarlbucks.

When the time finally came, Nick slowly and quietly broke away from Judy. Once out of bed, he watched her sleep. Her nose twitching as she dreamed away. She looked so cute! He could watch her for hours, but he had a train to catch so at least for 7 minutes did he drank her all in, even took a few pictures then kissed her forehead and whispered:

"I love you!"

Nick gathered his things and brushed his teeth, put on a ZPD t-shirt and sweatpants Judy gave him in his size and was about to make for the door until something caught his eye…

Judy woke up in Nick's apartment well after Nick left. It took her awhile but she soon noticed her fox friend was gone. She was sad that she missed him and silently cursed to herself that she slept in.

_Sweet cheese and crackers, you're better than that Judy! You're usually up before him!_

She sat up and yawned when she noticed her carrot pen on the nightstand. She didn't put this here! She turned it over in her paw, her nose twitching with wonder and curiosity. She clicked the pen on and heard Nick's voice emanating from her trusty pen.

_"Good morning Judy! I'm sorry you missed me but I didn't want to disturb, wait for it...my girlfriend. That's right, fluff! You heard it straight from the fox's mouth, you are now officially my girlfriend, heh...You...You just looked so perfect there peacefully sleeping I didn't want to wake my little angel. I couldn't sleep because you were on my mind all night. In fact..._

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon. Why am I holding on? We knew this day would come, we knew it all along. How did it come so fast? This was our last night but it's late and I was trying not to sleep. 'Cause I know, when I woke, I would have to slip away. And when the daylight comes I'll have to go but last night I held you so close…This is way too hard..._

_God, I just...I can't get you out of my head, Judy. I'll think of you every day at the academy. I just...I just wanted to thank you again for being there for me and believing in me when no one else would. This is all for you, Judy! I'm doing this for you and I'm sure we'll be excellent partners in the field. Can't wait to bust some crimammals with you and...I love you so much._

_Sincerely, your official boyfriend, Nicholas P. Wilde._

_I love you, Judy Hopps."_

Judy dropped the pen in amazement. He called her his girlfriend. She blushed and squealed with glee! She never knew Nick could be so romantic. Maybe she had something to with it.

_I'm his girlfriend!_

She thought to herself. She sure was going to miss seeing the big dummy for months but she knew too it would be all worth having him by her side in the ZPD. She allowed all the information sink into her mind before hearing Nick's message again then gathered her things and left Nick's apartment, locking the door with her own set of keys she once hustled Nick into getting her own set. She beamed and happily hopped her way around town as she kept thinking:

_I'm HIS girlfriend!_

* * *

**AN: Well this turned out longer than I expected! I had a break last week so there weren't any updates but here's this! The next few chapters will be in a more chronological order. In general these stories aren't supposed to be in any order at all but I thought just for the time being, I'd couple a few together as if they made up a larger story. Did ya'll catch my song reference? The very song that inspired this idea? If You guessed "Daylight" by Maroon 5 then you'd be right! You've won a pawpsicle!**

**I hope to write the next chapters and have them all saved and ready to go at almost any time like I had the others and believe me, I have plenty of ideas brew 'n! Hope you enjoyed this one, try everything and BACK TO ADVENTURE! **


	8. Twitterpated

A mere hour before Judy was to wake up, Nick had made it to the Savanna Central Station on time. He was standing in line, waiting to board the train that would lead a ways on the outskirts of the big city. He had his signature pilot-like sunshades, all the better to protect his sensitive, nocturnal fox eyes from the sun, a duffel bag full of clothes, mostly and a Snarlbucks in paw, doing his best not to doze off. He'll be fine. He had more than a feeling that this was just one of many sleepless nights that he would have to deal with.

_But it's all for her. I owe her that and probably more._

He thought to himself, anxiously waiting to board the train. He and the mammals he was standing in line with, he almost felt like a sardine squeezed into a rather tight can of other sardines. He just kept telling himself to tough it out to the best of his ability.

_All for her! All for her!_

He couldn't get Judy off of his mind. At last the train pulled into the station and let out a rather small group of early morning mammals out before the mammals waiting to board would be allowed to get on. As the last of the mammals got off, one rather slow sloth who looked as though he just got out of bed thus making him even slower than the average sloth. Nick rushed as best he could to secure him a spot aboard the train, preferably a window seat. Though he wasn't the fastest mammal of the animal kingdom, he still managed to keep a fairly rapid pace. He'd probably faint from exhaustion in trying to keep up with that of a cheetah or even Judy all day. He had to dodge the legs of larger mammals and a family of hippos who were on their way out of town for a little family vacation. Hopefully Nick was small and skinny enough just to squeeze past. He boarded the train without fail, probably at least the seventh mammal on board. Still, he kept his fast pace up and finally found a nice spot were he would hopefully be alone with no mammal to bother him as he gazed out the window. He took his rightfully claimed seat. Tossed his duffel bag into the seat next to him and took a sip of his coffee.

_Whew! Made it!_

He thought to himself, bummed that Judy didn't wake up in time to see him off. That's so unlike her to sleep in but she looked so adorable, so peaceful, he didn't want to disturb his little angel. His now official girlfriend. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. He looked at the one too many photos he took of Judy sleeping. He even had a short video of her breathing and her nose twitching as she slept. God, Nick thought he was going to die just seeing her like that. He saved one of the best photos as his new wallpaper and lock screen. He could stare at those photos for hours and had to keep himself from kissing the screen. He sat back and sighed. He sure was going to miss her and started to reminisce of the first day he discovered his feelings for her...

It was about a month, maybe two or three months ago. He had walked with Judy as she got off of work at the ZPD.

"So Fluff, how goes a full day of paperwork?"

"Please don't remind me Nick. It's not bad, heck not as bad as parking duty but doing it almost a full day is..."

"I get ya, Carrots. Even I've had slow business days. I've learned at what time and where it tends to be busier whenever, wherever. Anyway, I got you something. I thought you'd be hungry." Nick said as he handed Judy a small bag that had two bagels and some carrots.

"Thank you, Nick! Just what I need after a long day."

They began to walk towards Nick's apartment as Judy clutched the paper bag in her paw.

"So you still selling pawpsicles?"

"I uh...I'm in the process of handing things over to Finnick, actually who I haven't seen all day. Probably has some business of his own. I'm just taking small steps into becoming a new fox, you know? I'll be training as a cop soon anyway."

"I'm glad to hear that, Nick."

"Yea, uh...it's quite a change but I'm sure it's worth it, eh?"

"Well...you've always wanted to be a Junior Ranger Scout, right? You could say that it's a bit like that except it can be a lot more dangerous, serious, life threatening...I don't need to tell you that. You and me were in quite a pickle with the missing mammal and night howler cases. But you'll have days were your helping the citizens of Zootopia and it is the most rewarding experience. Just to have a small cub or kit thank you for finding his or her stuffed animal or helping them find their parents...it tugs on my heartstrings just hearing that or even hugging you. I just love helping others and it honestly makes you a better mammal."

Nick smiled upon hearing her say that.

"I'm sure you'd be doing yourself a favor in doing so. I believe in you Nick. I believe you honestly can be that mammal you always wanted to be and you'll be doing so with me by your side."

"I genuinely look forward to it. In fact, I submitted my application today so it's only a matter of time before we hear back."

"Here's hoping you'll make it." Judy said, as she showed Nick that she had her fingers crossed with her free paw.

The rest of the way they joked with one another before turning the corner to Nick's apartment.

"Well Carrots, this is me. I'll see ya tomorrow?"

"So long as you don't get yourself into trouble."

"Are you kidding? I don't find trouble, trouble finds me."

"Alright, whatever you say Slick."

With that, Judy stood on her tip toes and gave Nick a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks again for picking me up and for the bagels. I'll see you tomorrow."

She bounded down the block leaving an awestruck Nick there as he watched Judy disappear down the street.

He placed his paw where she very surprisingly kissed his cheek and he blushed. His heart thumping as if it had never thumped in it's life.

_Wha- What was that?_

He thought. Nick slowly walked the steps of the shady and run-down apartment as he turned all of this over in his head. It wasn't until after he stepped into his apartment that it finally hit him. He had feelings for Judy! Perhaps not full fledged boyfriend/girlfriend feelings just yet, but...he genuinely cared for her. He began seeing the signs, the things he'd been through with her, how more comfortable he had become around her, it just made sense! He was twitterpated, awestruck, shocked, lovestruck.

Nick flopped on his bed and grabbed his pillow and hugged it tight.

_I...I love Judy...I love Judy...I LOVE JUDY HOPPS!!! He thought to himself_.

"Oh Judy!" he said, imaging the pillow was her. He could practically smell her despite what he was breathing in was the nasty smell of the old apartment. Her voice, her fur, her eyes...he loved everything about her! The thought of her was beginning to become quite overwhelming.

"Judy what a cutie..." He said, clutching the pillow closer and petting it as if Judy herself were in his arms. He even wrapped his own tail around the pillow.

He was so caught up in the moment, so much so, that he barley heard the door open. It was Finnick. He was in no state to break out the mask of sarcasm to hide how he was truly feeling right now. When he saw Finnick cross the room, he finally addressed his pint sized pal.

"Oh, Finnick. Hey buddy!"

"Don't chu 'Hey buddy' me, Nick! Where'd you put the...wha da hell wrong wid chu?"

"Judy...oh Finnick, it's Judy...I think I love her...her fur, her eyes...her bright smile, ahhhh...is'nt she amazing?"

"Judy? Youse mean dat bunny cop dat came uh lookin' for you? Da one who hustled you?"

"Y-yea...that's the one...isn't she wonderful?"

"Maaaaan, you got it bad."

"I love her and I don't care who knows..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Whateva happened to 'Nev-uh see dat day get to ya', homes?"

"Bud, this is love we're talking about. I don't think that matters."

"She don't know you feel like dis, does she?"

"No...this just hit me like a ton of bricks just now."

"Good! Donn go tellin' her somethin' like dis until youse know she like ya back. You wouldn't want to lose her, ya heard? Keep dat mask on until she wanna know how you truly feel abou her."

"...Thanks buddy."

"Good! Now where'd you put them rugs? I have uh buyer."

Nick snapped back to his surroundings when the train came to a stop. It had reached it's destination. Nick gathered his things and made for the door, thinking about how far he had come since then. He later on admitted his feelings for her about a month or so ago and now, here he was, her now boyfriend about to begin his first day at the Zootopia Police Academy.

_All for her._ He reminded himself as he looked at his phone's lock screen. It was going to be a long six months without her but it would all be worth it.


	9. Reuion

Six months later...

Judy was standing, waiting for Nick at Savannah Central Station. He was due any moment now. Oh how she missed her boyfriend, she could hardly wait to see him. It seemed like hours waiting for his train to pull in when it was only thirty minutes. She got here early so she could find a spot to see him as he walked off the train. Her foot tapping almost at a rapid pace. Was the train late? Did it break down? Judy calmed herself, everything was going to be fine. Just breath.

Almost as if on cue, the train finally pulled up and right on schedule just a few seconds afterward. Judy's heart rate jumped rapidly almost as fast as how fast she'd tap her foot. The train came to a stop and mammals big and tall flooded out of the train car. Judy looked and looked but her fox friend was nowhere to be seen. Her worry only increased ever so slightly that is until the last of the mammals piled out of the train car. There in the doorway, was the final mammal, a fox in sweatpants and a ZPD t-shirt was her boyfriend, Nick Wilde. He smiled brightly at her and stepped out of the train. Judy couldn't contain herself any longer. She had waited far too long just to see him again!

"NICK!" She sprinted across the way while Nick stopped halfway, set his duffel bag down and opened his arms wide, awaiting her embrace.

It was like time itself slowed down as she made her way towards Nick. Time was so barley frozen that it seemed as though the world around them almost didn't exist. It was as if she was about to run him over, tackle him for breaking the law or something. But no, they both knew it was love. One half finally reuniting with the other, two hearts becoming one again. This was the very moment they both dreamed of happening. Finally the doe got closer but began to crouch down and bounded off of the ground. It was like she took flight for those slow seconds of frozen time and while airborne, her arms outstretched as if she were flying like an angel descending from the heavens and they both knew the very destination where she was headed.

"Oh, Nick!" She said before impact.

Nick caught her and grabbed her tight in his waiting embrace and twirled her around as she giggled with delight and the biggest smile upon the fox's face. She peppered him with kisses and he was giggling now at how happy they both were. Even their hearts were in sync with their beats and he could hear them both. Finally Judy dove to kiss Nick deeply, passionately like she never kissed her fox before. The greatest most satisfying kiss in the history of all kisses. This one of the greatest love the world has ever known! It was like heaven.

Nick returned the kiss, oh how he craved those lips. They were in the way of mammals going to and fro their destinations but neither fox nor bunny cared. They didn't even care if there were those who stopped and stared to adore the couple or to look in horror or disgust. There was even a tiger mom who covered her son's curious, wandering eyes. It certainly was the longest, greatest kiss ever.

After their fifth deep kiss, they finally broke away.

"God I missed you!" The said in unison only to laugh at the same time and butted heads to briefly nuzzle each other. Nick drank up Judy's eyes.

"Those eyes...boy they're a sight for these swore fox eyes. Every bit of you is sight for swore eye."

Judy kissed Nick at this.

"I could say the same thing, Slick."

Nick held Judy in his arms, not wanting to let her go. With his free arm, he picked up his duffel bag and cradled Judy in both arms as he began to walk off with Judy in toe. She could hear his heart beating. It was almost as if she were right inside if it which, in the metaphorical and poetic sense, she was. Judy could most certainly live inside of it if she wanted to.

"It's a big day for my fox! What do you want to do, my love?" She asked.

"Well, first things first...I'm hungry."

"Alright. Whatever you want, it's all on me."

Nick kissed her forehead, careful not to bump into anyone.

"That sounds lovely. I do have a few days before I graduate. Otherwise, I'm done with finals and I'm pretty confident I did better than any test I've ever taken."

"You worked hard for this, Nick. I'm so proud of you! Which reminds me. I have been asked to speak at your graduation."

"Really? That's excellent, Judy! I can't wait!" Nick said as he kissed his bunny, almost running into a large elephant.

Neither cared though...for they were finally reunited once again and nothing nor no one mattered except a fox and a bunny now boyfriend and girlfriend spending time lost to them together.


	10. Mother’s Day Surprise

**AN: So this is a last minute, Mother's Day story I didn't even think about until the very day of so here's this as I try to get it out before midnight.**

"I'm just saying, Carrots. That Panther was HUGE! Didn't think we'd take him down."

"It just goes to show you what a great team we make."

They were both in their police cruiser with Judy driving them around town.

Nick has his shades and ZPD hat on, Judy her usual ZPD police vest on. It was a warm day in May and they were just driving through block after block, watching for any suspicious activity.

They were quiet for awhile that is until Judy turned down a road that Nick thought he'd never go to again let alone a certain house on the block which as it so happened to be the very house Judy stopped the car in front of.

"Uhhh…Judy…wh-why are we stopping?"

"Had a call earlier that there could be trouble here and a concerned citizen needed some reassurance that the best mammals are on the case! So…I think you should take this one since your such a sweet talker."

Nick was a little nervous, hoping, praying it wasn't where he thought he was being sent.

"The lady who needs comforting is right…" Judy began as she looked at the address on her phone.

"…there!" She finally pointed to the very house that she parked in front of.

Nick gulped, internally and his shocked expression hopefully hidden behind his sunglasses but his nervousness still showed. He hasn't been to that house in YEARS!!! What was he to do?

_Come on, Nick! Don't let her see you like this! Judy shouldn't see that this gets to you!_

Despite this, Judy still picked up on Nick's nervousness. She just didn't let him know she knew.

"Alright…I-If you say so, Carrots."

Nick got out of the cruiser, straghtend his tie and took his shades off as he slowly made his way up the familiar stairs to the door. He cleared his thorat and knocked on the door and took his hat off, fiddling with it nervously in his paws.

About a minute later a tall, slender fox. Opened the door with kind, feminine eyes.

"Can I help you, Officer?" She asked.

"Uh…I…That is…my partner and I just wanted to reassure you of any commotion going on in the neighborhood, mam. We're currently on patrol for criminmammals who might be up to something. We've been given a hot tip that something may occur in the area."

"I appreciate you looking out for the block…I…I feel like I know you…"

"Well mam…" Nick began as he nervously fiddled with his hat in his paws.

"I-I should hope you do…" Nick slowly lowered his hat to reveal his badge and with it, his name that was pinned to his uniform.

_Nicholas P. Wilde_

The female fox slowly put her paws to her muzzle in a state of amazement as Nick finished:

"…I am your son, after all. H-Happy Mother's Day, mom!"

Tears formed in his mother's eyes and she just stood there in shock as she looked her son over as if she was seeing him for the very first time in her life.

"N-Nick? I-It's really you!?"

"Yes, mom…I'm really here." Nick said as he half opened his arms open, preparing for his mother's embrace. It took her awhile but she finally took her son in her arms and hugged him like he had never been hugged before.

"N-Nick…my little Nick…your all grown up and your a policemammal now! No more schemes, or hustles or cons?"

"That's right, mom. I'm a new fox now. And I have my partner to thank for it all." Nick said as he gestured to the cruiser where, as if on cue, was when Judy hopped out of the cruiser.

Nick's mom only hugged him a bit tighter, having missed Nick's warm embrace as a young kit. Whatever rift they had between mother and son was now mended as the mother was now reassured that her young kit was now in good paws and was pressuring a more respectable, crime free type of life. She was, after all, the first mammal to ever believe in Nick. Had she not, then she would have never scraped enough money for Nick to join the Jounir Ranger Scouts.

"You've always believed in me, haven't you?" Nick asked. His mom pulled away a bit only to hold Nick's face in her paws, look him dead in the eyes and said:

"Nick…sweetie…I ALWAYS have, yes."

"Well…I uh…I owe so much to my partner, Judy Hopps." Nick began as he again motioned to the cruiser. Judy smiles brightly and gave a little wave when Nick's mom more than glanced at her.

"She was the first mammal to believe in me…the first one in a long time, actually and…she's accepted me for who I am and not what I am and that's all I've ever wanted, really. It's that and more! The things she's done for me…she saved me, mom! In more ways than I can possibly imagine. If it weren't for her…I'd still be on the streets, mostly…"

And other soft, sweet and tight hug from Mrs. Wilde, only it lasted longer than before and tears continued to streak down her face and onto the back of Nick's uniform.

"I-I'm just so glad to have my Nick back! This is the best gift I could ever ask for on Mother's Day! Thank you! You've returned home and your welcome back into it, Nick."

"Thanks, mom…I'm-I'm actually really glad that I'm back."

After the long embrace, Mrs. Wilde dyed her tears, greeted Judy and invited the two officers into her home for a chat, just exchanging stories of Nick as a Kit and a son reconnecting with his mother.

A bond that had been mended.

"Thanks Judy. I didn't know I needed this."

"You're welcome, Nick. I figured it was about time you reconnected with your mom so I looked her up."

Nick smiled knowing he had the best partner he could ever ask for and because he made peace with his mom again.


	11. Lost Time

AN: I'm back! After about two months of recovery (I was just going though some things including moving from home to hopefully a place I have dreamed of living and working), I am finally back with an all new WildeHopps Tails chapter! I'll do what I can to do weekly updates as I still have plenty of ideas still bouncing around the old noggin. I know this is about a month late but I would like to thank ZNN for featuring WildeHopps Tails on their site. It has certainly helped me gain followers and I look forward to the support! I'm glad to have more followers and readers aboard the WildeHopps ship. Please do enjoy this piece of WildeHopps Tails. This story is actually based off of a method I use to get into Nick and Judy's mindset and get feel for what they would say to each other if they were to lay close together exchanging sweet nothings.

* * *

The night was late but not too late. Nick and Judy lay in bed together for hours, just enjoying each other's company, regaining lost time to them both. Starting out, they lay silent while Judy stroked Nick's bare, fluffy chest. Nick, petting Judy's bare back as he hugged her close, kissed her every now and then and stared into her gorgeous purple eyes which invited him into a whole galaxy of purples and stars. Her stars.

They didn't have much to say but neither cared. They were just more than happy to be in each other's presence. Months of being away from each other and this was their first night back together again. Nick was getting sick of his old apartment but that wasn't what was on his mind all day, it was Judy. He already had planned that someday he'll move out of here and find a nicer place and maybe…maybe share it with Judy. They were partners in the ZPD after all. Partners and yet he hadn't even had his first day on the force yet. All of this waiting was well worth it, seeing her smiling face again and her eyes, and her…well…just…everything about her!

Judy nuzzled Nick's muzzle and finally said:

"Oh, Nick…" She held out her paw and gently stroked his cheek.

The fox just smiled and kissed his little bunny.

"I've been waiting for this moment…this moment of us laying down together like this for a very long time…" Nick said.

"Me too, Nick." Judy said, as she lightly kissed her fox and butted his head with her own.

"Before I drifted to sleep each night. I would just stare at pictures of you on my phone. They sure aren't like the real thing."

Judy smiled at this.

"I…I didn't go a single day without thinking about you, Judy. You…you mean the world to me."

There was a pause between them. Then Judy finally spoke after she twirled Nick's fur on his chest, as if she was uncertain of how to respond until now:

"I missed you too, Nick. The next few weeks sure weren't the same without you. I almost stopped by a time or two, thinking I'd stop by your place or something whenever I needed help with something like tracking down certain mammals but…I had to constantly remind myself that you weren't there. I'll…I'll finally have someone by my side besides the other larger mammals on the force and really…ever since I developed feelings for you…it's been my wish for you to join the ZPD."

"And so here we are!"

"Here we are…"

Silence fell upon them once again and Judy looked down at Nick's chest fur and again she played with it with her fingers, twirling it, petting it…

Nick just kissed her between the ears and held her closer.

"So soft…"Judy said after awhile and then buried her face in Nick's fur.

Nick just put his paw behind her head and stroked her head, gently, slowly from behind.

After rubbing her face in Nick's fur, she finally emerged from his chest, looking up at him.

"I couldn't live with myself…"

"Hm?"

"I couldn't live with myself knowing that I hurt you during that press conference and to see the type of response and reaction the city went through after the conference…I hurt you and others all because of the things I said…

I spent some lonely days back on my family's farm after I walked away from the one job I ever wanted…

I realized…just how much…I really liked you, Nick. I didn't have feelings for you then just yet, but I did at least care about you."

"It's okay, Judy. That's all behind us. Your heartfelt and tearful apology was enough. It's brought us back together and that's good enough for me. I am…eternally grateful for what you did for me during the missing mammal and night howler cases. You helped me realize that I don't have to be a shifty, untrustworthy fox. I can be whoever I choose to be and in this life…I choose to be Nichols Piberius Wilde, forever partner, best friend and lover to one Judith Laverne Hopps. With my con-artist background, I'll use that to my advantage upon helping my little bunny out with anything we tackle and it's a life I wouldn't trade for anything. Your all I need, Judy." He said with another kiss they shared.

Judy looked up into his eyes and asked:

"How did you get to be so sweet?"

"Well…I met this bunny…who had big dreams and came into my life quite unexpectedly. She dragged me along on a case I didn't even care about until I found it was much bigger than just a missing mammal at play. She…saved my life through the case more than once and I returned the favor after I saw she was in a similar situation I was once in as a kit. We…grew to like each other even after she came back months later to apologize over something she said in front of a bunch of reporters and we solved the case that same day. Maybe she had something to do with it."

After Nick's response, silence dominated the air for at least 15 seconds.

"I wonder who the lucky bunny is." Judy responded with a sly but knowing smile.

Nick responded by kissing the very bunny he was talking about, Judy herself.

"Mmmmm." She responded, savoring the passionate kiss, Nick gave her.

They pressed their lips harder, deeper with passion and finally broke away after about 35 seconds.

"Oh right, I guess that would be me!" Judy said with a giggle.

"Yes, my sly little bunny." Nick said, as he nuzzled Judy's face and butted heads with her own.

"Nick, your my new dream. My dream come true. It's like…I never knew I needed you until I found out what night howlers were."

"I never knew I needed you either, Judy. And now more than ever since your a very by the books cop."

"Well lets just remember to keep things professional in the workplace, Wilde."

"I can't make any promises. Seeing as Wilde is my last name, you could say that I'm wild about you!"

Judy gave Nick a light, playful punch towards Nick side in response to Nick's sweet but kind of corny joke but kissed him anyway.

After she broke away from the kiss, Nick just held her closer and rested his chin on top of her head as Judy shifted herself closer to Nick's chest and pulled the covers up just a little. She closed her eyes and sighed, taking in this very moment and hugged Nick tighter.

"I'm never going to let you go, Nick."

Another pause then:

"Me either, Judy. I won't ever leave your side. We're partners for life from now on and…I don't ever want to see you cry or hurt you. We belong to each other and nothing or no one will ever come between us."

Nick kissed the top of Judy's head.

"My perfect little bunny…"

One last pause.

"My dumb but also sly, sweet fox…"

Nick hugged Judy tighter in his arms and finally said:

"I love you, Judy."

"I love you too, Nick."

They both said as their final words before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

AN: And there you have it! My first entry in a long time! I stress that this story is strictly safe for work. I'm glad to be back, writing these stories about these beautiful creatures. I will take this moment to also do a shameless plug which is my Twitter account: Stuffwell303 Other than that, I look forward to writing more stories.

Thank you and BACK TO ADVENTURE!


End file.
